


Family Matters

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Where The Heart Wanders [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Adara tells Elyan about the baby and he doesn’t respond as expected/<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 191 Unpredictable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Family Matters  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Elyan/Adara  
**Character/s:** Morgana, Gaius  
**Summary:** Adara tells Elyan about the baby and he doesn’t respond as expected.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 872  
**Prompt:** 191 Unpredictable  
**Author's Notes:** Where The Heart Wanders #22

**Family Matters**

Arthur and Gwen came through the front door and headed for the kitchen. They were carrying several bags of food each. Now that there was so many in the house, it took two people to do the weekly shopping.

"Why did you bet on a football match?" Arthur chuckled. "You hate football."

"It was only a pound and all I had to pick was the final score." Gwen shrugged. "You and Elyan do it."

"Elyan might but I don't. Football’s too unpredictable a sport." Arthur shifted the bags he was carrying. "Besides, it's Arsenal. You don't bet against Arsenal."

"I'll remember that next time." Gwen stopped suddenly in the doorway of the kitchen. "Adara?! Are you all right?"

Adara sat at the kitchen table sobbing. She shook her head. 

Gwen put the bags on the table and rushed over to her soon to be sister in law. "Are you in pain? Is it the baby?"

Adara looked up with tear filled eyes. "I told Elyan about the baby and he just stared at me then he ran out the back door. I know it was a shock but ....."

Gwen got Adara a glass of water. She handed it to her. "You need to calm down and stop crying. It’s upsetting the baby. Drink the water. Sit right here and sip it and breathe."

Arthur put his bags on the table and looked at Gwen. He could tell she was upset. That did not bode well for Elyan. 

Gwen grabbed him by the hand out of the kitchen. "Arthur, find my brother and bring his arse back here." 

Arthur nodded. "Do I thrash him first?"

"No. Bring him here so I can do it." Gwen got a strange look on her face. "This is not how I expected him to react when she told him."

"Your brother has always been a little unpredictable." Arthur saw her raise an eyebrow at him. He raised his hands. "I'm going. Just calm her down."

Gwen walked back in the kitchen. "Adara, let's get you upstairs so you can lie down."

Adara wiped her face and nodded.

Gwen heard the front door close when she went t help Adara stand up. "I'll make you a cup of chamomile tea."

Adara leaned on Gwen until they reached the bedroom she shared with Elyan. "Gwen, Arthur's not going to hurt him, is he?"

"No. Lie down." Gwen helped her in bed and left the room. She glanced at Morgana's empty room before she went t make tea. Gwen assumed Morgana was getting checked at the hospital.

Arthur found Elyan at a pub a few blocks from the house. He had already had a few pints and was nursing another one when Arthur walked in.

"Gwen sent you to thrash me, didn't she? Or was it Adara?" Elyan sighed. "I heard pregnant women can be unpredictable with those hormone thingies."

Arthur sat down and motioned to the bartender to bring him a pint. "I'm to bring you home so Guinevere can thrash you herself. I haven't seen her angry like this since the 'Vivian' thing."

"I'm an idiot." Elyan looked at his drink.

"Yes, mate, you are definitely an idiot. Guinevere is a nurse. She knows the best and most painful ways to hurt you." Arthur smiled and took a sip of his drink. "Not to mention what Adara will do to you. You know, because of her unpredictable hormone thingies."

"That's not helping." Elyan looked like he was about to cry. "I never should have walked out but I was shocked. This isn't the way I planned things. I wanted us to be married for a while before we had a baby."

"Life never goes to plan. I never thought Guinevere would give me a second chance but she did." Arthur patted Elyan on the shoulder. "Its life being unpredictable that makes things interesting. You just have to learn to face it head on and not go to a pub and get drunk when things don't go to plan."

"How did you get so wise?" Elyan gave Arthur a dubious look.

"I lost the love of my life and I had to face what had happened." Arthur looked at his drink. "Elyan, you will look at that baby when it comes and you're not going to care that it wasn't planned."

"Yeah I know." Elyan downed the rest of his drink. "Let's get on so Gwen won't thrash you too."

Arthur put some bills on the bar. "Good idea."

Morgana sat in Gaius' office at the hospital. "I know that my father knew where I was. I saw a note on an envelope full of cash. It was my father's handwriting. He paid Morgause to keep me there."

"Have you told anyone else?" Gaius handed her a tissue.

"I'm right? Of course I am." Morgana looked at the tissue. "He is just as much responsible as Morgause in all of this."

Gaius nodded. "I'm afraid so. Do you remember the man's face yet?" 

"No, not yet, but I think I will in time." Morgana "Don't tell Merlin. I'll tell him everything when I'm ready. I don't want him to confront the man or Uther. They're both dangerously unpredictable."


End file.
